The Woods
by Sapphire1905
Summary: 6 people. 3 males. 3 females. 1 similarity. What happens when 6 people are kidnapped then dropped off in the middle of no where? Come find out and see in the spectacular adventure of romance, drama, mystery, sadness and humor!
1. Chapter 1

**The man and his dog.**

The sound of hard rain drops sounded on the roof of a small cozy house in Atlanta Georgia. The house was silent except for a man and his German Shepherd companion. The black and brown pup, named Miya, was staring up at her master as if she was expecting something. The dirty blonde haired man had his eyes fixated on his computer. His brow furrowed and his thin pink lips pursed with concentration. The young dog let out a soft whine and slightly nudged her master's elbow, asking for attention.

"Not now, Miya." He waved her off a bit as his fingers started to dance on the keyboard. Not long after that did Miya tugged on his blue jeans with her teeth as her bushy tail slowly wagged side to side. The man rolled his eyes a bit but then chuckled and logged off of his computer. "Okay okay, you win." That earned a happy yelp from the young German shepherd, her tail wagged more and she jumped up on her owner. Her large paws landed on his built chest and she licked his face making him smile and scratch her back, which she liked very much.

The man held the name of Trystan Winters, a 19 year old college student. He was about 6 foot with a nice fit body but Just a little lanky. And with his nice wavy short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes he wasn't too bad with ladies either but that didn't mean he wanted them. All he needed, he thought, was his dog and that's it. He smiled, showing a dimple on his chin. He took a rope that Miya grabbed ahold of and threw it across the hall so she could run for it. The dog let out a loud happy bark as she ran after it.

The sound of Trystan's phone filled the room as the young man was about to throw the rope again. He looked over at the collar ID and he felt irritation build up inside of him. 'A month. This has been happening for a freaking month!' He thought as he grabbed the phone. The same mysterious number has been calling his phone for a month now. They always said, "soon. Very soon." Then hung up. Or sometimes they would be quiet as Trystan kept asking for who it was. So in result Trystan ignored the calls completely. He had ignored the calls for about two weeks and he finally had enough.  
The hazel eyed man answered the phone and was about to raise his voice at the person on the other line when a voice cut him off.

"It's time."

Trystan felt a shiver of creepiness crawl up his spine as the person on the other side hung up and silence was hung in the room. He slowly set the phone down and looked at Miya, who looked stiff and alert. Her ears pricked, her stance tall and she had her caramel brown eyes on her master, watching him. She could feel the major uneasiness radiating off of him and she was a little confused but she knew that she had to stay alert. For him. Trystan's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed a bit.

Something wasn't right and he could feel it. At first he thought that some stupid kids got ahold of his number and were prank calling him, but who would keep a prank like this for over a month? It made no sense to him. Out of all people, why was he being harassed? He was just a college student who doesn't even have much money. He didn't have the best job in the world but it payed enough to pay for the rent, food and the rest of the things he needed to pay for. In pure confusion he stood and locked his doors and went to the kitchen, his pup trotting right behind him. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, when it was filled he put it against his bottom lip, tilted it back and drank the water as it slipped into his throat. The cold water helped his situation a little, it made his mind clear just enough so he could slow down his racing thoughts. He leaned over the counter and looked out the window, rain pounding down and hitting the glass. His eyes wandered down to his dog who was standing watching him beside him.

"What's happening, Miya?" He asked even though he didn't expect an answer. Though, by the sound of her name the young pup wagged her tail slowly and briefly.

Suddenly he saw something small darted quickly right behind his dog and it landed on her hind leg. The dog let out a yelp of surprise and a bit of pain, then two more small objects did the same. Trystan quickly bent down to his dog and saw pen sized little objects with a red furry part at the end. it was tranquilizing darts. Miya whimpered and snuggled into her master's arms for comfort as she looked around quickly, though she was doing it a bit sluggishly. The pup let out a quiet growl. Trystan flinched when he felt a sharp pain on his arm and he looked down at it. His hazel eyes widened a bit as he saw the same stuck into his arm. He tried to take it out but he was soon feeling disoriented. His dog, who was slowly laying down, was looking blurry.

"Miya..." He whispered as she laid down and fell into unconsciousness.

His shaky hands buried themselves into her dark fur as he slowly laid down beside his dog. Through his blurry vision he saw some figures walk through his door as if it were unlocked. Trystan watched as the figures walked over. And that's when darkness consumed him, his eyelids slowly drooped and he went limp. Just like his dog, the 19 year old slowly fell unconscious just as someone stood right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, Amy." A tall silver white haired, blue eyed boy groaned at his twin sister who rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Why on Earth would you want to go there?" She asked as if he was crazy, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from a pond. "Because it's water!" The boy exclaimed with a grin. "You're an idiot." The seventeen year old girl grumbled but her light pink lips twitched, hinting at a smile.

The boy, Ethan Taylor, just gave his sister, Amelia Taylor, a lopsided grin moved his arm from her hand and put it around her shoulders. "But, baby sister, you love me anyway!" That only earned an annoyed shake of the head from Amy. "We have to keep moving, Ethan. It looks like it's about to snow."

"But we won't have to worry about people finding us." Grinned Ethan. "We're too white." He held out his pale arm to his sister. He's done this way too many times and it annoyed the crap out of her. Amelia shrugged her brother's arm from her shoulders and rolled her blue eyes at him again. Her white hair was long, past her shoulder blades and stopping in the middle of her back while her twin brother had short spiked silvery white hair, the roots of his hair looked darker than the rest even if it was his natural hair color. Amy wore blue jeans with a long sleeved white shirt along with a light cream colored thick sweater and green parka that was pretty big on her. For shoe wear, she wore dark brown boots, with no heel, that wouldn't mess up with her run if she had to walk.

Ethan wore darker jeans than his sister along with a long sleeved grey shirt with a large parka over his shoulders, just like Amy's. He wore black combat boots with two backpacks on his shoulders.

Ethan and Amy Taylor were orphans who pretty much disappeared from the orphanage because, well, they just hated it. The fake smiles, screaming children, and bratty teens. They've been going to different foster homes, then kicked back into the place they hated, just because of how protective the boy was of his sister and refused to go to a different home without her. And of course other reasons.

As they silently walked down the sidewalk side by side Amy looked up at the sky when she noticed little white specks started to drift down onto them. She let out a soft huff of annoyance when she felt a small flake land on her nose. She hated snow. The girl rubbed her nose a bit and kept walking silently. Not log after did the snow decided to come down quickly on the twins. Amy's brow furrowed and her mouth turned down into an irritated frown. "This sucks." She grumbled and kicked some freshly laid out thin snow under her feet making her brother laugh. "You're such a negative Nancy!

"I'm not." The girl argued.

"Are too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"Am! Not!"

"Are-"

The sound of a car door slamming stopped Ethan mid-phrase. The twins turned to the sound, the familiar black sedan sat not very far from them. How did they not hear the sound of the car's engine purring?

"Is that-?" Amy gasped softly as Ethan quickly turned to his sister, his blue eyes dead serious with panic. "Run! Go!" The young white haired girl turned and ran but she didn't get far. Suddenly Ethan felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, right on the pressure point, and almost immediately his vision turned black and fell into the thin layer of white snow. A large black figure stepped in front of her.

Amy tried to stop but she right slammed into the figure, but it didn't seem to be phased. Large black covered arms wrapped around her, he spun her around and put something over her mouth. She gasped and tried to scream but gasping was a bad idea. A sweet smell filled her nose and her mind started to get cloudy. She saw a weird silhouette bend down and grab her twin brother and she whimpered as she tried to move, but couldn't. The cloth stayed where it was over her mouth and nose before darkness consumed her fully.


End file.
